Dark Vengeance
by SirScribe
Summary: Discord. Queen Chrysalis. King Sombra. Nightmare Moon. United, they pose a great threat to Equestria, and it won't be an easy fight for the Mane 6. When Twilight finds herself alone, she must ally herself with new friends in order to take back her home. This won't be an easy fight. Without the Elements, the chances of success are slim.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings bronies and pegasisters! Sir Scribe here with an actual fanfic! I must say, I am a little disappointed with my first work that I posted, but that was expected. I mean, who else reads a fic featuring nothing but an OC? *hands and hooves rise* Where the hay were you then? Oh well, at least some of you exist. Anyway, let's get this party started!**

**Pinkie: PARTY! WHOOOOO!**

**Me: Ow, PINKIE!**

**Pinkie: What? None of your Fanfiction followers or viewers can hear me**

**Me: But I can! Please tone it down a little bit**

**Pinkie: *laughs* You're funny**

**Me: I don't think so. Anyway, care to do the honors?**

**Pinkie: Certainly. Sir Scribe doesn't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights and characters belong to Hasbro Studios and Lauren Faust.**

**Me: Fillies and Gentlecolts, I hearby present to you- DARK VENGEANCE!**

* * *

3rd POV:

Thunder and lightning dominated the Canterlot night. With the storm passing over the Everfree Forest and parts of the desert, most ponies really had a reason to remain indoors for the night. The scheduled Galaxy Watch, the newest event hosted by Princess Luna, just had to wait until the storm passed. Little did everypony know, that a bigger storm was headed their way. A storm unlike any before it.

In the darkened alleyways of Canterlot, a group of individuals met. Judging by the sizes of their shadows, there were three equines present. Two alicorns and one unicorn with an oddly shaped horn. The three were conversing with themselves when a slithering shadow formed next the the unicorn. "Are we all here?"

One of the alicorns nodded. "All except for the blue one. She proclaimed that she wasn't going ahead with this operation. And she actually defeated Twilight Sparkle!"

The snake-like figure nodded its misformed head. "I expected that from a friend of hers. Anyway, as long as we all are here, we can begin."

The unicorn stepped forward. "Who put you in charge of this operation? Out of all of us, I am royalty! I am to be given the right to lead us!"

"Nay, the powers of this group must be ours! We will not serve under the leadership of a failed king!" One alicorn said.

"Well as long as I am given a full pardon to perform my task, I don't care. Although, for the record, I am also royalty! I am a greater power than all of you. Plus, I have an army!" the other said.

The snake sighed. "I don't have to put up with this. I assembled you all back from your defeat in hopes that you will aid me in this. King Sombra, I was able to find your horn and bring you back from obliteration. Don't forget that. Chrysalis, let's not forget that it was I who sought you out after you were defeated!"

Chrysalis growled. "I don't care. Besides, I would've been fine without your help."

Sombra laughed. "You were thrown out of Canterlot by the power of Love. The very substance that you feed on! You're pathetic!"

"Says the unicorn who was defeated by a crystal. I was defeated by real magic! And you, Nightmare, what's your story?"

The alicorn shuffled in her place. "Elements of Harmony. Well, proper timing with a regeneration spell. I was never truly defeated!"

The snake laughed. "You were cornered by 6 ponies who barely knew eachother, tried to destroy the Elements, and just stood there while the Elements were taking their new form. If I was you, I would've put down Twilight before her Element was assembled. At least defeat somepony," the snake said.

"Oh please Discord! You befriended the enemies. How do we know you are with us?" Nightmare Moon stated.

"Because I was the one who found all of you and assembled you. I have big plans for Equestria after what happened over a thousand years ago. My empire was taken from me!"

"Mine too!" Sombra declared.

"Mine as well!" Nightmare declared.

"And my children were reduced to scavengers thanks to Celestia!" Chrysalis said.

Discord sighed. "Then we all have an understanding. The enemy is Celestia. Our weapons: the Elements and their bearers. If I understand correctly, all 6 of them parted ways for the time being. You all have your targets, yes?"

All 3 of them nodded. "Then by tomorrow night, Equestria will be ours, and Celestia will be out of the way. We will finally have our revenge."

All 4 cheered silently. Discord laughed. "We are due for a big helping of CHAOS!"

* * *

Twilight groaned as she stirred to consciousness. She raised her head off her pillow and looked around. That was hard with crusty eyes and an out of control mane. She blew the biggest clump of her mane out of her vision to see clearly. Still crusty eyes, but what are you going to do when you spent the last 3 weeks doing damage control.

Word of Twilight's journey into the human world grabbed a lot of attention in Equestria. Ponies declared that the royal family had the power to cross dimensions and bring deadly creatures to their world. After a while, Cadence had to publicly report that the mirror disappeared. That calmed some tension in Equestria, but ponies were still outraged that such a secret was being kept from them. Ever since then, Twilight has had letters coming in, both good and bad. Some ponies called her brave while others claimed she was a pawn being used to detour some of the anger.

She dusted all the letters from her bed and walked over to her mirror. She had bags under her eyes. Something nopony liked seeing. She used her magic to calm her mane, but it was still wild. At least it was a bit presentable. She extended her wings to get another look at them. Ever since she was torn away from Ponyville, she kept thinking that her ordeal in the human world and her wings were just a dream. She always imagined waking up in her library without wings and everything back to normal.

She never got that fantasy.

She sighed. "Another day of training Twi. Another day with Celestia."

Suddenly, she heard a burp originate from behind her. She turned. Turns out to be only Spike. Next to him was a letter. _Princess Celestia probably,_ she thought.

She levitated the scroll to her and began to read. She had to reread the letter. It read:

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I'm afraid I will have to cancel our lessons for today. An emergency has arisen in Manehattan and I must be there for damage control. Meanwhile, I left Princess Luna in charge of the castle. Unless you want lessons from Luna, you have the day off. Go on and enjoy life beyond the castle AND library. I want you to enjoy today. The storm really brought out the beauty of Equestria._

_Enjoy,_

_-Princess Celestia_

Twilight smiled. She heard Spike groan from pain. "Who was it from?" he asked in his sleep.

"Princess Celestia. Something is happening in Manehattan and she left to take care of it. Why didn't she take Luna with her?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe Princess Luna was too tired of guarding the night," he said.

Twilight nodded. While she studied with Celestia during the day, she spent most of her nights with Luna in the Dream World. She learned how to indirectly aid ponies in their nightly endeavors. It got awkward in a few dreams over the past month, but it was something Twilight had to get used to. "Maybe you're right. Besides, today we have a day off. Wanna head out somewhere?"

Spike jumped up. "How about we go visit our friends. It's been a while since we've seen them."

Twilight chuckled. "You just want to see Rarity, don't you?"

Spike blushed. "You make it sound like I don't miss our friends."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Do you miss our friends?"

"Of course, but I miss Rarity more."

Twilight laughed, and left to go wash up. Spike paced in the room and began clearing his throat. After a while, Twilight reappeared and they both left Canterlot behind them. The scroll Twilight left behind began to glow, and formed the face of Discord. "Oh this is perfect. Step 1 is a go." Discord disappeared immediately, ready for the day to progress.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this first chapter of Dark Vengeance. I plan on making about 21 chapters for this one. Remember to Favorite, Follow, and possibly Review to show support. I'll catch you all real soon, and Flutter On!**

**-Sir Scribe**


	2. Return to Ponyville

**A/N: You know guys, I really am trying to get through this. I guess I am a bit rusty, but at least I am trying. Anyway, back to the story. I plan on continuing this and my OC story. After that, I don't know. I am getting no response. It's like casting a line out into the lake and waiting 5 whole hours with no luck. It's impossible. To anyone who is reading this, thank you for at least browsing through this. It means a lot to know at least some people read this.**

**Pinkie: Aw, nothing to report?**

**Me: Afraid not. Got anything to help?**

**Pinkie: I got a party cannon!**

**Me: Sweet Celestia. Anyway, I don't own MLP. All rights go to Lauren Faust and Hasbro studios. Did you know that talks of an Equestria Girls 2 movie is going on?**

**Pinkie: That'll be fun!**

**Me: Leave it to Pinkie to know about a movie based around the lives of her friends. Anyway, ONWARDS!**

* * *

Twilight hated flying in the morning. The recent storm left most of Canterlot in a heavy fog. The pegasus ponies were quick to conjure up such a storm for the area, but there were talks among the unicorns of Canterlot: the storm wasn't supervised by the pegasi. Twilight immediately dismissed such an accusation. It was impossible for a storm to exist without the pegasi. Her beliefs, however, were challenged in the human world.

With Spike on her back, Twilight tried to stabilize herself. "It's a bit cold up here, ya know?" Spike asked.

Twilight nodded. "The pegasi really did a good job with the storm last night. It reminds me of the storm that we had in Ponyville a few years ago," she said.

"The one I missed?"

Twilight nodded. "Also the night Applejack and Rarity slept over."

Spike facepalmed. Twilight chuckled. She never told Spike that Rarity was at their place the one night he wasn't. "Of all the days..."

Twilight burst into laughter. After a few more minutes, Ponyville was in sight. It was pretty foggy, much like the scene of a zombie movie. Or a novel. Twilight had read about the suspected 'End of Days', when the Elements of Harmony would turn against the realm they were created to protect. The power of the unleashed Elements would then erase life in Equestria. It was a rumor started so long ago. Much like the tale of Nightmare Moon, the story was forgotten.

She caught sight of her library. It looked the same as before. She looked around. Ponies were beginning their usual routines of opening shops and selling produce. She didn't see Applejack's cart though. "I don't see Applejack," Spike said.

Twilight nodded. Ever since she moved back to Canterlot, her friends kind of drifted apart. Applejack left to travel to Appleloosa for business. To her, it was an excuse to get away from Ponyville. Twilight would sometimes get a letter from Applejack, but it was only a status report.

Twilight found a nice spot to land without being seen. She would always be crowded by ponies in Canterlot, but that was for advice. She was the princess who didn't spend time in the throne room. She had no idea what she was in for the moment she landed in Ponyville. Her hooves touched the earth, and she sighed. It was good to be back.

Spike jumped off her back, and that's when it all happened. Spike burped, sending green flames into the sky. The scroll had appeared. Twilight levitated it towards her, but before she could read it, she heard commotion from behind the bushes. From behind the bushes, a crowd of ponies ran toward her.

"Spike, RUN!"

Spike jumped on Twilight's back, and she ran. Stallions had roses in their mouths. This motivated Twilight to run even faster. She saw the library in front of her. If she could get in, then she would be safe. She was about to perform an Unlocking Spell on the door, but it swung open. Inside was Pinkie Pie. "Twilight! Hurry up!"

She looked back at the crowd. They were getting closer. She poured her magic into her Teleportation Spell, and teleported to the doormat of her old home. She ran in, and shut the door behind her. Pinkie smiled as she turned the lights on. "TWILIGHT! GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Twilight collapsed. "Pinkie?! What the hay is going-?"

Pinkie shoved her hoof into Twilight's mouth. "They could be listening. Shhhhh."

Twilight rolled her eyes and used her magic to expunge the hoof from her mouth. "You were yelling a moment ago. What's going on?"

Pinkie smiled. "Well, nopony is still used to being in the same town as a princess. Ever since your coronation, everypony just wants to remember that they played host to a princess."

"Then explain the roses?!"

Pinkie laughed. "Some want to remember more."

Twilight groaned. First was the whole controversy surrounding her and the new guard of the Crystal Empire, now it's this. This just proves that labels really do change things for you. "I guess you finally had time to yourself today, huh?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight nodded. "Princess Celestia sent me a letter saying there was trouble in Manehattan and she was tending to the matter. Strange thing is, all the guards were at their posts as I was leaving Canterlot," she said.

"Maybe they are the fallback. You never know, something could happen."

"Good point Pinkie."

Twilight looked around at her library. Except for the fact that all the books were dusty, everything was the same. The scorch mark on the floor when she was teleported, the stallion bust in the middle of the room, and the glass case that held the Elements of Harmony was undisturbed. Spike left to check the kitchen while Twilight picked a book from the shelves and began to read.

Pinkie paced around the library. She occasionally picked a book, flipped through the book, and dropped it on the floor. This alarmed Twilight. Pinkie was never this nosy. She never threw books on the ground without care. Pinkie stopped at a few books and put them on the center table, but that was all she did. "Hey Twilight, I've been wondering."

"About?"

She pointed at the glass case. "Can anypony lift that case?"

Twilight raised an eyebrow. What a weird question. "Just me. I enchanted the glass so only I can lift it. It now works on alicorns just in case Princess Celestia needs them for something. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "I was just wondering. I spotted someponies wandering too close to the library several times while you were away. I was wondering if stealing the Elements was even possible."

A burp erupted from the kitchen. Twilight rolled her eyes. "Spike, you know some of that food is old, right?"

"Twilight, I'm not eating. It's another letter from the princess," Spike called out.

Twilight stood and walked over to the kitchen. Spike held up the letter, which had a black ribbon tied around it. Twilight had never seen a black ribbon letter before. She unraveled it and began to read. Immediately she felt chills running down her spine.

_Twilight!_

_Listen to me very carefully. Disregard the letter from me earlier. I never sent you a letter about Manehattan. You need to secure the Elements immediately! You are in terrible danger. Do not react to this letter in any way around anypony. Nopony must know that something has happened. I've alerted the guards. Be ready to evacuate Ponyville. Oh dear Me, they found me. Be careful Twili_

The letter stopped there. It was in Celestia's writing, she was sure of that. It appeared to have been rushed. Her name was dragged out in black ink. On the top corner, a large blot of ink stained the paper.

Suddenly, she heard a sigh from behind her. Twilight and Spike turned to see Pinkie behind them. "And we were so close." Her eyes glowed green.

Twilight gasped and took a fighting stance. She shielded Spike. "Spike, get out of here!"

Spike turned to run, but was suddenly hit with a green light. Twilight turned to see Spike sprawled across the floor. He was knocked out. Above him was two changelings with their magic auras charged up.

Twilight summoned a Stunning Spell from her arsenal of combat spells. Before she could fire, she was hit upside the head by something hard and metal. Her last moment of consciousness was three changelings standing proud above her. Behind them, Queen Chrysalis was grinning. "Looks like you left your guard down, Princess Twilight. How very unlike you."

Twilight tried to force a sentence to rebuttal, but fell prey to the pain and passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 complete. Please review your thoughts on this chapter, and I will return with a new installment. Anything helps.**

**-SirScribe**


	3. Train ride gone south

**A/N: The Sochi Olympics. Quite a bit going on with that I bet. I'm not watching it, but it does set a good example. The whole world comes together for a few weeks without any fighting. I only hope that, in the future, this unity will last forever. Anyway, welcome back to Dark Vengeance! I've been working on this project for a long time, and it is really fun. I've had the chance to experiment with a completely different way of writing. If you haven't heard, I'm also Newage416 on the Percy Jackson Fanfics. Going from Rick Riordan to Lauren Faust is really a transition. I hope to please the bronies and pegasisters on this site much like the demigods on the other.**

**Pinkie: Demigods! WHOOOO!**

**Me: Seriously?!**

**Pinkie: Demigods are new! Besides, have you met any demigods?**

**Me: I've been chased by several owls thanks to Athena and her children.**

**Pinkie: Cool!**

**Me: No, not cool! Do you know how hard it is to clean up after being chased for 5 hours by owls and kids with swords?**

**Twilight: Owls aren't too bad.**

**Me: You should've been there Twi. Anyway, let's get started. I don't own MLP. All rights go to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

**Pinkie: OWL!**

**Me: *runs under table* WHERE?**

**Pinkie: *laughs***

**Twilight: *chuckles***

**Me: You two are mean. Anyway, ONWARDS!**

* * *

Applejack was on the train when the attack occurred.

Ever since they got back from the Crystal Empire, Princess Celestia requested that Twilight move permanently to Canterlot for her studies on becoming a princess. Even though she learned a lot, Twilight still had a lot to learn. Celestia's request ripped apart the Mane 6. Rainbow and Fluttershy returned to Cloudsdale, Rarity continued living in Ponyville along with Pinkie. Applejack, well, decided to travel.

Applejack traveled throughout Equestria in search for something to occupy her life since Twilight left. She spent most of her time in Appleloosa to oversee the Apple business. Still, it was an excuse to get out of Ponyville.

Applejack was at the station when she heard what was going on. Rumors began to circulate that Princess Twilight was in Ponyville. Applejack lit up. It had been a while since she had seen her friend, and since she was in Ponyville, it was a great time to catch up. She changed her ticket for one to Ponyville, and boarded the train. She was full of happiness. The gang was coming back together.

Figures that when you want to get somewhere in a hurry, something has to happen to stop it. The train broke down half way through Ghastly Gorge. Applejack groaned. Train delays were always something to get frustrated over. She looked around the train. Other ponies were confused and angry over the train delay.

Applejack was about to go to sleep when she heard something familiar. "You must let Trixie leave the train! Trixie demands it!"

"Sorry Trixie, but you can't! We are currently stuck in the middle of the Gorge. You must wait until we get to Ponyville before you can change trains," the conductor said.

Applejack spun around. Sure enough, Trixie was in the back arguing with the conductor. Applejack rolled her eyes. Figures that Trixie would cause a commotion. Trixie spun around and immediately saw Applejack. Trixie walked past the conductor and sat next to Applejack. "What do ya want?" Applejack asked.

Trixie's ears fell. "Look, can we look past what Trixie did in Ponyville?"

Applejack looked over at her. "No!"

Trixie sighed. "Listen to Trixie. You can't go to Ponyville."

Applejack laughed. "And why shant I go back? Ya hiding somethin'?"

Trixie said nothing. "Just don't get off the train in Ponyville. You were safe in Appleloosa," she said.

"Ya threatenin' me?!"

Trixie violently shook her head. "Listen to Trixie. Don't go back to Ponyville. It's dangerous!"

Applejack ignored her. The train jerked forward and continued moving. Ponies on the train began to cheer as the train sped up. Trixie's reaction was just the opposite. She got off her seat and walked toward the back of the train. This fueled Applejack's curiosity. Why would Trixie go through all that trouble to tell her not to go to Ponyville? She looked back to see Trixie entering the car behind hers. Applejack sighed and followed the showpony to the back.

When Applejack walked in, she saw several suitcases. She had her hat and cloak on a hat rack, which she began to don. She looked like herself physically, yet she didn't look the same emotionally. Applejack walked over to the magician. Trixie noticed and immediately took a few steps back.

"Ah don't want any trouble, just to talk," Applejack said.

Trixie didn't lower her guard. "Why'd you say to not go to Ponyville?" she asked.

Trixie rubbed her hoof nervously. "You all made enemies, right?"

Applejack nodded. "Well, Trixie got a letter a few weeks ago. It's something you would not like."

Using her magic, Trixie levitated a scroll from her cloak and opened it in Applejack's face. Immediately, something wasn't right.

_Trixie Lulamoon,_

_I understand that you have an neverending grudge against one Twilight Sparkle and her friends. You are not the only one. I have created a team designed to get revenge against Twilight, the Princesses, and pretty much all of Equestria. I know you want to be remembered as the unicorn to beat Twilight, and I can make your dream a reality. You can truly be the Great and Powerful Trixie._

_Write back your response. I expect a lot from the Great and Powerful Trixie._

_-Discord_

Applejack's jaw was touching the floor. "Discord? But he's reformed!"

Trixie retracted the scroll. "Trixie wants to be Twilight Sparkle in magic, no doubt about it, but Trixie doesn't want to hurt her. Trixie turned down Discord's proposal and wanted to warn the princesses, but Trixie couldn't. When Trixie heard of Twilight appearing in Ponyville this morning, Trixie knew that today is the day. Day X," she said.

Applejack was at a loss of words. Day X? She looked up at Trixie. "If what ya sayin' is true, then Twilight..."

Trixie nodded. Suddenly, the train jerked to the side, knocking Applejack and Trixie into the wall. The impact almost knocked out Applejack, luckily Trixie stopped her fall using her magic. Applejack looked up at the unicorn and nodded. "Mighty thanks," she said.

Trixie nodded in response. The two mares got up and looked around, looking for any sign of damage. Trixie's ears started twitching. Applejack could also hear something. Something was going on on the other side of the doors. Applejack opened the doors, and gasped. The whole car was filled with changelings attacking innocent mares, stallions, and fillies.

Applejack looked over at Trixie. Her face said it all. _It's starting._

She turned to the magician. "Listen Trixie, ah know we had our differences, but ah need yer help. Help me stop these here changelings!" she said.

Trixie backed away. It was like the Ursa Minor incident all over. She talked the talk, but she couldn't walk the walk. "Listen Trixie, innocent lives are in danger. Ya gotta help me get rid of em. Please Trixie!"

Trixie sighed and fixed her hat. "Let's go."

Applejack smiled. They both turned their attention to the swarm of changelings. With a loud cheer, the mares charged into the swarm. Applejack went for a serious buck in the face of one changeling. The force of the kick sent it into a small group of 10 changelings. They fell like bowling pins. She went around, kicking every single changeling that ever came close to her. Some flew out the window by the power of her kick.

Trixie was having a cleaner fight. Using her magic, she fired several Stun Spells at the changelings, knocking them out. Some changelings took notice and began to charge the magician. She had no choice but to duck and dodge every single one of their charged. She continued to fire spells at the changelings. Some got the idea to use shields against the magician, but she was already one step ahead of them.

Thanks to an idea she got while traveling, she was able to use some gunpowder from her magical arsenal. She had wrapped them up into some cloth, and with a simple flame, she had portable fireworks. She just to happened to have some in her cloak. She removed some, and threw them at the changelings. Firing an Incendiary Spell, the bombs caught fire and blinded many changelings.

Applejack was impressed. She reached under her seat and pulled out her rope. She lassoed a changeling, and used it as a hammer against the others. The changelings were smart to duck, well some of them. Some changelings were shot straight out the windows (whatever was left) and into the bog they were passing. She let go of her hammer and lassoed something else: somepony's suitcase.

"Hey, I need th-"

Applejack ignored the stallion as she swung the case. It nailed a changeling in the eye, sending it to the ground. This was a better hammer. She swung and hit as many changelings as she could.

Trixie's magic had greatly improved since her last visit. Using some Transfiguration Spells, she turned changelings into pots of flowers. She was about to nail a changeling with a spell to turn it into a toadstool, but a blast of green energy hit her hat. It was knocked off her head. She turned to grab it, only to see a burn mark in it. The green energy burned right through. Immediately she began to tear up. Her sadness quickly evolved into something else.

Trixie's anger flared. Her magic aura turned red. She started firing magic spells left and right at the changelings. Applejack thought that the fight would soon be over, but the changelings kept coming. She was running out of breath. She couldn't fight forever.

She was knocked toward the window by a changeling. As she wrestled with the changeling, she managed to take a peek at the sky. She noticed something in the distance. Something moving fast and her way. Instantly, she knew who it was. She looked over at Trixie, who was still firing spells. "Trixie, ah advise ya get down!"

Trixie looked over. She noticed the small streak in the sky behind her. Whatever it was, it was coming in fact. She nodded. She looked back outside. It was getting close. "EVERYPONY GET DOWN!"

All the ponies dove to the floor. Not a moment too soon. Right as Applejack dove for the floor, a large explosion rocked the train. Following the explosion was a bright array of lights. Trixie looked outside to see the lights. Her eyes lit up with the colors. She had never seen anything so beautiful in all her life. No amount of magic could ever mimic it.

The changelings immediately fled the train. Some were immediately met with a pegasi offensive. Applejack had to only laugh. "Ya better run! Ya think one unicorn and earth pony was bad?"

Trixie had to laugh as the changelings fled. When she looked back at her hat, though, her joy was replaced with sadness. _My last memory, burned._

Applejack looked over and noticed Trixie's sadness. She went over to the unicorn to comfort her. That would've happened if somepony didn't interrupt. "Did you see that?! One Sonic Rainboom scared those changelings! Another awesome feat by Rainbow Dash!" RD said as she flew into the train.

She stopped when she noticed Applejack and Trixie. Trixie was holding back tears while Applejack was comforting her. "Applejack? Trixie? What are you two doing here?"

Applejack looked up. "Ah was going to Ponyville to see Twilight before all this happened. Trixie found me," she said.

Rainbow looked over at Trixie. "Trixie, did you have something to do with this? Huh? Did you lead the changelings here?"

"RAINBOW!" Applejack yelled.

Rainbow only shrugged. Behind Rainbow Dash flew in Fluttershy. She looked mighty tired from trying to catch up to Rainbow. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Applejack didn't have a correct answer. "Look, Trixie is having a problem. Rainbow, ah want you to lead the train to Ponyville. We gotta get these here ponies to safety. Fluttershy, can ya check on the passengers?"

Rainbow Dash saluted and flew back outside. Fluttershy flew in, and started helping ponies up. "Um, Applejack, there's something I need to tell you," Fluttershy said.

Applejack looked up. "Um, I was in Ponyville earlier, and I saw Twilight. She was in her library, and I was about to visit, but something happened."

"What do ya mean?"

Fluttershy took a few steps back. "I, um, I heard Twilight scream."

Trixie looked up. "Sweet Celestia, they got her!"

Applejack and Fluttershy gasped. "You know?"

Trixie nodded and gave Fluttershy the scroll. After a while, Fluttershy began to tear up. That lasted for only a moment. Her sadness was replaced with anger. "How are Discord do this! HE'S OUR FRIEND! AT LEAST THAT WAS WHAT I THOUGHT HE WAS!"

Trixie nodded. "We gotta get to Canterlot Castle. Ah have a feelin' that's where Twilight is," Applejack said.

Trixie nodded once again. Rainbow appeared at the window. "So we're going to Canterlot?"

Applejack nodded. "Alright, ALL ABOARD FOR CANTERLOT!" Rainbow cheered.

Rainbow flew to the back of the train. Using her strength and speed, she blasted the train through the town and toward the royal city.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done. I had to do at least a little bit of Trixie in this one. I don't know whether or not to have her fully included in the story, or have her in the background throughtout the story. Leave your suggestions in the reviews. The original copy of this was a lot longer, so I decided to cut it in half for your sakes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and have a great morning/afternoon/night. Peace out!**

**-Sir Scribe**


	4. Canterlot

**A/N: Greetings everyone, SirScribe here with another installment of Dark Vengeance.**

**I have published a poll on my profile that relates to this story. Actually, I'm thinking on expanding. Please vote on the poll, it will help me in the future. Now, let's get this *looks around* party started.**

**Pinkie: I heard somepony say party.**

**Me: It was the neighbors**

**Pinkie: They're having a party? Sorry Scribe, but I have to go!**

**Pinkie *zooms away***

**Me: Did that actually work? Hmm, should've done that a long time ago. Anyway, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own in MLP are Silverstar the Wicked and Scribe.**

**Me: Silverstar the Wicked is a new OC I've developed. Yes he is an alicorn, but he is not going to be OP or the next ruler of Equestria. It's, uh, it's a bit difficult to explain without giving too much information. Anyway, ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!**

* * *

Thanks to Rainbow Dash's quick thinking, she moved everypony to the back of the train while her friends moved to the engine. When the train came into Ponyville, Rainbow Dash had the ponies exit the train. Detaching the engine from the rest of the train, Rainbow pushed the train engine forward. Fluttershy grabbed a hold of the controls, and like a professional, ignited the fires of the train. Rainbow had to try to keep up with the train thanks to Fluttershy. It got them to go faster, and that was good enough for her.

What really made the trip enjoyable was Applejack's thoughts racing. Of course, she was worried about the rest of her friends, but one pony in particular crossed her mind. Somepony who deserved a second chance. Trixie.

Trixie elected to get off with the other ponies at Ponyville. It took a while and a lot of arguing, but they finally agreed. Ponyville needed magic to defend its borders from invasion.

"Ya sure about this?" Applejack asked her.

Trixie nodded. "Trixie-er I mean I- believe that my business is better here. Besides, I need to fix some broken roads."

Rainbow gagged in the background. Fluttershy gave Rainbow a look that was too perfect. "We need ya help Trixie, but if ya really think this is best-"

Trixie smiled. They touched hooves and went their separate ways. Applejack boarded the train, but before she closed the door, she turned around to face Trixie once again. Trixie was standing next to a trash can. Her hat glowed in her pink magic aura, and it levitated into the empty bin. Applejack's heart broke. Maybe something could be done. Applejack smiled. She knew what to do. She closed the door behind her, and the train took off.

* * *

When the train pulled into the station inside Canterlot, the three friends found themselves in the middle of a war zone. Entire shops were blown up from within. Mannequins with stylish gowns and tuxedos were thrown all over the city streets. Glass littered the sidewalks. Guards in full armor littered the ground. Some were alive, some weren't. Fluttershy walked over to one to check for a heartbeat.

She got something different.

As she got close, she noticed something different about the pony. There were no injuries on him. No blood, no blunt injuries, no nothing. The pony seemed to only be passed out. Fluttershy placed her hoof on the pony's head, and that's when it happened. A green glow enveloped the unconscious pony. Fluttershy squeaked and flew back to her friends. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Changelings? But how-?"

"I guess we were the distraction," Rainbow said.

Fluttershy hid behind Rainbow. "W-why are th-they here?"

Applejack lowered her stetson. "Ah don't know, but ah would like to find out."

Rainbow smiled. "Let's go ladies! Canterlot is not saving itself!"

"Wouldn't that be amazing," Applejack muttered.

Rainbow was about to fly towards the castle, but suddenly stopped. In front of her was a cage made entirely out of...smoke? The bars were shifting within the darkness, like it was deciding whether or not to be cell bars. The cage had two ponies inside. One was the pompous Prince Blueblood. The other was...Rarity? The fashionista was knocked out on the floor of the cage next to Blueblood. It took all of Rainbow's willpower not to laugh at the sight before her. Rarity would go on rants concerning that night at the Gala when she was treated like garbage by the prince.

Fluttershy flew up and nearly shrieked. "Rarity?"

The unicorn stirred in her sleep. "Not now Sweetie Belle, go play with your friends," she muttered.

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Ok, A'hm done here. HEY RARITY, WAKE UP!"

Nothing. Rainbow tried rattling the cage, but it didn't move. It felt heavy. "Rarity, please wake up, if you want to," Fluttershy said.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "The boutique burned down," she whispered into the cage.

In a flash, Rarity was at the cage looking like a maniac. "WHO DID IT? IS SWEETIE BELLE SAFE? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SUMMER COLLECTION?! I'LL HAVE THAT PONY'S HE-"

Rainbow Dash started laughing uncontrollably. Fluttershy managed a weak smile while Applejack just shook her head. "Nice to see somepony still has her priorities straight," she said.

Rarity looked down at the farm pony. "Excuse me for thinking about my work."

Applejack smirked. "Rarity, what are ya doing up there? Cages aren't your specialty," she said.

Rarity sighed. She looked around, and immediately went into panic mode. "This-this monstrosity! The ugly shades of black and purple just do not make a cage pretty. This horrid craftsmanship is enough of a punishment. Get me out of here!"

Fluttershy flew to the cage door located on the other side. She tried opening it, but found it locked. Rarity sighed. "Well, it could be worse. I could be stuck in the same cage as- OH NONONONONONONONONO!"

She kicked Blueblood's hoof away from hers. Even when unconscious, he still had to be laid down properly. "I don't care how you get me down, JUST DO IT QUICKLY!"

Applejack smirked. She threw her hat down and revealed her lasso. She threw the hoop at the lock on the cage. Then, she started rocking the cage back and forth, but very slowly. The cage was heavy enough for it to be almost impossible. Luckily, Twilight's rambling was still fresh in her mind.

_With enough momentum, any object can move. Just as long as somepony is able rock said object back and forth, it will be easy,_ she said.

Applejack could feel the rope started to give away, but she needed it to hang on for just a little longer. The cage was now violently rocking back and forth, throwing Rarity all over the cage. Her mane was all over the place, but not Blueblood's. Figures.

Suddenly, the cage flew off the hook it was hanging on. Rarity grabbed onto the nearest bar, and braced herself. The cage hit the ground, and cracked the pavement below. The cage door slowly opened, but Rarity flew out faster than Rainbow Dash could make a Rainboom. Speaking of Rainbow, the cyan pegasus was still laughing her mane off at the sight before her.

Rarity growled like a lion, but sighed. "Thank you Applejack. Although, when I say 'I don't care how you get me down', you should consider that I mean 'Get me down from here posthaste without damaging my mane'."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Nice to see ya too Miss Prissy."

Rarity smirked and hugged the earth pony. "Applejack, where ever did you go? You disappeared from Ponyville, and everypony was worried."

"Ah needed to travel. Ah was just bored with tha scenery," she said.

Rainbow nodded. "Feels good huh?"

"Mighty so. But, ah missed the family. Ah heard Twilight was in town so ah hopped on a train to get here."

Rarity perked up. "Twilight? Twilight was in Ponyville?"

Fluttershy nodded. "This morning I was going to pick some flowers for Angel, and I saw Twilight run toward the Library. She seemed busy, so I didn't go talk to her," she said.

Rarity smiled. "And dear, I do apologize for missing our spa days. I promise to make it up to you in the future."

Fluttershy smiled. "You don't have to do that-"

"Oh, but I insist. And to make it up to you, once this is all over, I will treat everypony to a grand day at the spa here in Canterlot. You thought the Ponyville spa is amazing? Wait until you try-"

"Ah, girls, ah think that's enough," Applejack said.

Rarity chuckled. Rainbow went to check on the knocked out Blueblood. He didn't move nor speak. He was out cold. "I don't think Blueblood is waking up sometime soon," she said.

The girls all agreed and proceeded to move. All of a sudden, thunder clouds rolled into the city. The wind started to howl in the day. A crash of thunder scared Fluttershy to the point of unconsciousness. Luckily, Rarity was there to help calm her down. They all were.

Rainbow landed on a pile of rubble to avoid the winds. They were picking up quickly, and these clouds were moving on their own. A crash of thunder followed a blast of lightning. The bolt pierced the clouds, and a chariot was seen flying towards the city of Canterlot. The ponies all backed away as the chariot got closer. Behind the reins was a pony in a black cloak.

Fluttershy backed a bit farther than the rest. She suddenly stopped when she realized something was behind her. She turned around, and there was her now ex-best friend: Discord. He gave her a small wave. "Why hello Fluttershy, it's been a while."

Fluttershy stood in shock and anger. "Discord? So it is true! You decided that, even after we forgave you for everything you did, it was a good idea to do this? To turn against your friends?"

"Where's the fun in being good? It's so much better being bad," he said, donning a curly mustache seen on the faces of movie villains.

The blood began to boil. She was about to launch herself at Discord, but he disappeared in a flash bang. Fluttershy landed face first into a patch of grass. The group turned to see Fluttershy eating grass. They heard an echoing laughter from their favorite draconiquus as the scene in front of them turned into smoke.

"Discord! Ya two-faced traitor!" Applejack yelled.

"Bring it on, Discord! I've always wanted to do this!" Rainbow shouted.

The smoke died down. In front of them was the cloaked pony. They all knew who it was. The hood came down, and the face of Nightmare Moon was burned into the minds of all the ponies. "Well, look what we have here. The 4 ponies who stripped me of my power. That failure will be made up here, tonight."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! HA! I hope you like this chapter, because the next one will be ready soon. I recently started school once again (in fact, my first two classes just ended a few hours ago.) Hope you all have a great day/afternoon/night. I'm hoping I at least get these stories done before I go on a hiatus. So much to do as a college student. I'm sure some of you understand. Anyway, until next time!**

**-Scribe**


	5. Discord and Nightmare Moon

**A/N: Greetings everypony! First, I must say, thank you for the support! The reviews don't say it though. It's the views. I checked today how many views and visitors, and it is just amazing. I promise that this will be the jewel to this account. Although, I think that may change. Anyway, for a bit of news. First: I'm considering making an alicorn OC, HOWEVER, it will have flaws and will not be shipped with any of the Mane 6. It will not be OP. It will be a flawed alicorn who was slain during the beginning of the Early Days of Equestria. Remember, I'm considering.**

**Second: Season 4 is starting to slow down. It won't be long until that pesky chest is open and we see what is inside it. I am really hoping for a big finale. In ****_Castle Mane-ia, _****there was that bit with the Shadow Pony at the very end. If you didn't see that episode, surprise! Anyway, I'm hoping for the return of that thing.**

**One more thing: I hope you all have been checking out the poll on my profile. Every bit helps. Wow, it's been almost a month since I first started this account. So far so good.**

**Pinkie: THERE WAS NO PARTY NEXT DOOR!**

**Me: Oh dear**

**Pinkie: *Mane goes flat***

**Me: SOMEPONY HELP ME!**

* * *

The four friends stood back as Nightmare Moon appeared. Fluttershy was the most worried. Behind them, Discord was there tossing up an emerald like a bouncy ball. That's because whenever it hit the ground, instead of shattering, it bounced back into his paw. "I thought you all liked surprises," Discord said. "Looks like I was wrong."

Rainbow flew up into Discord's face. "Listen here, buddy! You are going to reverse all of this right now before somepony gets hurt! I thought you were reformed!"

Discord rolled his eyes. "There's reformed, then there's patient. I never liked the princesses, and showing them that I had 'changed' made it easy for me to create the perfect storm!"

Fluttershy flew up to Discord. "You lied to us! You never cared about being our friend! You are just one great big MEANIE!"

Tears formed in Discord's eyes. "Fluttershy, I am so sorry. I promise you will never see this side of me ever again. Please, can you forgive me?"

As if on cue, Nightmare fired a beam of magic at Fluttershy. She shrieked as she fell to the ground. Rainbow rushed down to help her friend. "Fluttershy!"

The others rushed to Fluttershy's aid. Rainbow helped her friend to her hooves. "Um, thank you, um..."

Rainbow was confused. "Um, Fluttershy, are you OK?"

The pegasus nodded. "I don't know why my eyes are still clos- oh no."

Rarity moved closer to Fluttershy. "Um, darling, who is in front of you right now?"

Instead of answering, Fluttershy cowered and dropped to the ground. "Why is everything so dark? Oh Celestia, I-it's so dark. Ple-please somepony turn on a light."

Rainbow looked at her friends. "Sweet Celestia, my eyes are open. I can't see! I'm blind!"

The group gasped. Rainbow turned to Nightmare Moon. "You give my friend's eyesight back, or I'll-"

Discord snapped his fingers. Instantly, an apple lodged itself into Applejack's mouth. With another snap of his fingers, two anchors wrapped in chains ensnared the pegasus, sending her straight into the ground. The fall forced her to take a bite from the apple. Applejack was the next to take action. She readied her rope, and attempted to lasso the draconiquus.

It didn't work.

The lasso immediately turned into a snake. The snake hissed at the Earth Pony, forcing her to drop it. Rarity was busy trying to free Rainbow from the anchors. The process would've been quicker if Rarity didn't use a Hoof Filer to cut the chains.

Discord sighed at the sight before him. "Maybe this is a bit too easy," he said.

Nightmare looked at him. "And yet you were defeated by these pests...twice! You think this too simple?"

"Well look at them. One is blind, the other is weighed down, one is defenseless, and then there's Rarity. Believe me when I say that Rarity doesn't have an offensive abilities except for magic. I've seen what she can do, but that only applies with fashion. Face it, Nightmare, this is too easy," Discord said.

Nightmare facehoofed. "Well maybe it is without the Elements of Harmony. I thought you said the Elements were in Ponyville!"

"I told you, and you looked everywhere except where they are. You were probably standing right on top of it and didn't notice!"

"What is thou saying about thee?! That I be a blind fool?"

Discord cracked a smile. "If that's what you want to call it, sure. You 'be a blind fool'."

"TIS A LIE DISCORD!"

"Says the pony who knew Celestia had control over the Elements of Harmony! You knew the Elements were her new weapons, and you didn't bother trying to eliminate them?"

Nightmare's horn lit up. "How about I correct a small flaw in this plan!"

Discord summoned two Chaos Cannons: devices that were able to spread chaos anywhere and everywhere without wasting energy. "Bring it on, Moon Butt!"

Nightmare fired a magical beam at the god of Chaos. He simply dodged it and fired one of his cannons at Nightmare. A direct hit on the snout gave Nightmare an uncontrollably growing mustache and beard. Another shot fired and gave Nightmare a DUNCE hat.

Nightmare formed a pair of scissors and snipped the beard and 'stache. She shook the cap off her head. She fired a magical blast at Discord's Chaos Cannon, turning it into a bunch of bats. Discord rolled up his imaginary sleeve. "Oh it's on!"

With a snap of his fingers, Nightmare's wings turned into Jell-O. A pink cloud of chocolate milk rained down on the Princess of the Night. Her facial expression said it all: you've got to be kidding me. Discord reached over and plucked Nightmare's horn from her head and used it to scoop up the cloud. At first, Nightmare had no idea how to react. She just punched Discord, forcing him to drop her horn.

Discord sat straight up and summoned a glass of chocolate milk. He threw it at Nightmare's head, luckily she managed to duck in time. The glass flew over her head and exploded behind her. Nightmare turned her head to the crater left behind. Inside was a couple of Jack-in-the-Boxes crawling out and breaking into shops nearby.

Nightmare charged her counterattack. She fired a beam, hitting Discord's cloven hoof. Immediately he was engulfed in a black smoke. He shrieked as the smoke encased him. Nightmare fashioned a victorious grin. "Would'st thou apologize for thy offensive comment about thee?"

Discord laughed from within. "No way, Jose!" he called out.

Nightmare's victorious grin changed to a confused look. "And who is this 'Jose'? Is he one worthy opponent?"

Instead of answering, a block of ooze flew out of the smoke, nailing Nightmare in the muzzle. The cloud disappeared, leaving one dazed draconiquus behind. He looked over at the alicorn. She was covered in the ooze that sailed through the sky. Discord walked over and leaned into her face. "Checkmate, Nightmare."

Nightmare sighed in defeat. "Perhaps thou art correct. Perhaps this affair in Canterlot is too mediocre. A complete victory is control over the Elements," she said.

Discord allowed the ooze to melt, allowing Nightmare to stand. "I suggest looking in Ponyville. I said that a billion times!"

"The Elements are not there. There is none there but workforce," she said.

Discord sighed. "Twilight hid them in her library! There are in a glass case, and-"

Nightmare raised her hoof. "Where are the ponies we had reigned victorious over?"

"They're right over he-"

He gestured to the spot where the 4 ponies were, but the only things that were in their places were a bunch of chains, a snake, and a knocked out Prince Blueblood. Discord's jaw dropped to the floor, clanking like a piece of metal. "That's not fair," Nightmare said.

Discord sighed. "And that's why ponies are the worst to lock up and forget."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the little Discord V. Nightmare battle here. Sorry it was a bit suckish, but some feedback is welcome. Lately, I've considered moving my stories to (or is it .net?) instead of staying here. Let's see what the future holds. Anyway, until next time! **

-Sir_Scribe_


	6. Canterlot castle mayhem

**A/N: Greetings readers, and welcome back to _Dark Vengeance. _So sorry for not updating as often as I should, but eh, had some stuff I needed to do. Anyway, I hope everyone is having a good morning/afternoon/evening. Lately, there have been some road blocks. One of them was this. With a college schedule that eats up energy and a job hunt that I've delayed, I've come to the conclusion that I need to get stuff done here. With very little support for this and other stories, I wonder if I should cancel this project and all others. Hardly any support around here. I don't know. If I do leave this site, I will probably go to instead.  
**

**I have one question for all of you. Lately, I've been hearing that Applejack is considered a background character and she hasn't been getting any love. I'm just wondering: what is your honest opinion of Applejack, if any? I would love to hear from you. Applejack, in my eyes, is very lovable, and I do have a fan crush on her. Why? Well, she isn't afraid of being herself. I know that's honesty, but still. Applejack has really caught my eye lately, and I feel she has gotten little to no love. That's why I'm hoping to change that. Anyway, onwards! (Sorry for the long introduction, just had to get some stuff off the top of my head)**

**Pinkie: Apple cider season is starting!**

**Rainbow Dash: YOU AIN'T GETTING 7 CUPS THIS TIME!**

**Pinkie: 6 cups?**

**Rainbow: 2 cups.**

**Pinkie: ...**

**Me: This better not turn into-**

***Pinkie's mane deflates***

**Me: You better get out of here Dashie**

**Disclaimer: I no own MLP. All rights go to HASBRO**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

Rainbow hated being the rescued. She could've taken on Discord and Nightmare Moon without any struggle, even while weighed down. With Discord and Nightmare arguing on how easy their takeover was, Rarity unlocked the chains on Rainbow Dash's hooves, picked up Fluttershy, and took off. The girls followed suit.

Applejack's mind was still racing. Discord, the draconiquus who they showed tolerance to, had betrayed them. It was expected, obviously, but for him to stand by and watch as Fluttershy loses her mind and nearly have a heart attack was too much. She felt like a disappointment. It was because of their combined power that Nightmare Moon fell, but now she was alive and ruler of the world. To know that their first night as friends proved nothing more than the fact that 6 different ponies can meet and call each other friends.

Rarity, being the unicorn who spent a lot of time roaming the castle, knew all the twists and turns they needed to take. She led them through hall after hall after hall. Along the way, they managed to run into some changelings. Applejack's hind leg strength proved to clean changelings easy.

Rainbow Dash sighed as they reached another endless hallway. "I could've taken those two without breaking a sweat," she said. "We should've stopped them while we had the chance!"

"Rainbow! Nightmare gone and blinded Fluttershy and weighed ya down on the ground. Mah rope turned into a snake and Rarity doesn't have combat spells, no offense," Applejack said.

Rarity shrugged. "I never did like the style of offensive magic. I mean, who would think using magic in such a cruel way would be acceptable?" she said.

Applejack shrugged. Fluttershy stayed silent. She was too afraid to speak in darkness, even if it is just her vision that is obscured. Rarity panted. "Anypony else want a turn?"

Applejack trotted over to Rarity and offered to take her for the time being. Without Fluttershy on her back, Rarity was able to stretch for the first time since the cage fell earlier. Applejack centered Fluttershy on her back, and they continued walking/flying. Occasionally, Rainbow would quickly spin around to see if anypony was following them.

Fluttershy once walked in on one of Twilight's many lectures to herself. She once heard that if one sense is obscured, the other 4 will become stronger. Without her vision, Fluttershy was able to tell how far the hall went. She heard the collective voices of Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack. She was also able to pick up a faint whisper. Her ears twitched as she looked for the sound. The whisper was calling out to her. It was a collection of whispers all saying the same thing: _turn left._

Fluttershy didn't say a word, but then she heard something else. A voice she recognized all too well. "Left."

The trio stopped. "Um, what?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy shrunk down. "Um, if it isn't too much trouble, I think we should turn left. That is-if you want to."

Rarity smiled and turned to the direction. Down the small corridor was a door. A single door, and it was ajar. Rainbow could swear she saw somepony move behind the door. Instead of silently checking it out, Rainbow burst toward the door. Rarity was too slow to use her magic to stop her.

Rainbow blew the doors wide open. The room inside was empty. A couple shelves of books lined the wall with several thrown about. A couch was turned upside down in the far right corner. In the middle of the room was a box. Rainbow immediately recognized it.

"Rarity, Applejack, come check this out!" she called out.

The two walked in. Fluttershy was busy humming to herself to calm her down. It seemed to be working since she had a grin on her face. "No way. Sugarcube, ya found the Elements!"

Sure enough, the chest containing the Elements of Harmony was sitting there on top of a pedestal. The box opened, revealing 4 necklaces. The girls gasped. Pinkie's Element was missing. Since Twilight used her Element as a crown, it was more than likely with her. Rarity levitated the Elements to the girls before she put hers on. Before she did, however, Pinkie happened.

There was a loud battle cry. Rarity just had to look up to see Pinkie falling from the ceiling. Rarity was too late to react, and was immediately squashed by the bouncing pink pony. Fluttershy did a quiet giggle before she felt somepony staring at her. Applejack flat out laughed at the scene before her. Ladies and gentlemen, the Element of Honesty.

Rainbow helped Pinkie from Rarity, who was about ready to get her hooves dirty for a bit of payback. "Pinkie, what in the name of sanity were you thinking?" Rainbow asked.

Pinkie shrugged. "Had to see if she is a changeling," she said.

Rarity sighed. "Darling, you didn't have to drop from the ceiling just to see if I was a changeling. I am not a changeling," she said.

"Prove it."

Applejack facehoofed. Rarity sat there pondering ways to prove to Pinkie that she was the real deal. "Um, when we were stranded in the desert, thanks to somepony, I was questioned on whether to call your new treat a Chimicherry or Cherrychanga. We spent a good few hours in the desert debating over the subject before we caught a train to Ponyville."

Pinkie leaned into Rarity's face. Rarity could feel the party pony staring into her soul. "Okey-dokie!" Then she hopped away.

Rainbow watched as Pinkie left. She was about to say something, but shook her head and flew out the door. Rarity looked up at the ceiling. "How did she ever get up there?"

"Beats me. Ah never question Pinkie anymore, not since the Mirror Pool thing," Applejack said.

"Or the pre-birthday party for Angel," Fluttershy said.

Applejack sighed. "Poor Angel. Is therapy doing OK?"

"Oh yes! Angel has made progress, but I cut out the cucumbers in his salads. We don't want to have him remember the party," Fluttershy said.

Rarity began to remember the party, and shook it out of her mind. Only Pinkie can find a way to shove 15 cucumbers in Angel's mouth with a candle at the end of each. She grabbed Pinkie's Element and chased after her. Applejack fixed Fluttershy on her back and began to walk out the door. Before she did, however, she noticed something on the corner of her eye. A creature was in the corner of the room. It was an adult-sized animal. The animal was sandy colored and seemed to be staring at the Earth Pony. Applejack ignored it and closed the doors behind her using her tail.

* * *

Pinkie was full of surprises as time progressed. Somehow, she had hidden a party cannon and pulled it out whenever a changeling looked their way. At the press of a button, the changelings would be covered in so much confetti, that it was impossible to get it out. Rarity was stunned at the Earth Pony's actions.

The 5 finally came to the main hall. The doors in front of them were giant and without any guards. Applejack fixed her stetson. "Y'all ready?"

The 4 nodded. She took a deep breath and kicked open the doors. The scene inside was horrible. Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra were sitting at the throne of Celestia. Several changelings and shadow ponies surrounded the two monarchs. In the middle of the room was an injured Princess Celestia. Her horn was snapped in half. Above her was Twilight.

The recently crowned alicorn had an energy shield over herself and Celestia. Changelings were seen trying to find a way inside. The hammered at the shield with no success.

Sombra was laughing as the doors opened. He looked up and with a magic spell, cast a bright light over the 5. The girls screamed in terror as they felt pain erupt all over their bodies.

"Well, it looks like we have some visitors," Sombra said.

"Indeed. I do believe they should be comfortable if we want their company," Chrysalis said.

The last thing Applejack remembered was being covered in a green glow.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go everyone. Because of school, this will be the last chapter for a while. Again, sorry for the hiatus. If you liked this chapter, please review it. It helps me a lot. Don't forget to Follow this story for more content. Peace out, and until next time**

**Keep Calm and Flutter On!**

**-SirScribe**


	7. Shadows have closed

**A/N: Greetings everypony! I hope you all are having a fantastic week. Sorry that I've taken so long to update. I hope I can make it up to you. This chapter has been one I've been looking forward to for a long time. Something about the video tiarawhy made revolving the alternate ending of 'Canterlot Wedding'. I've recently come into a new way of uploading since I was using the fanfiction site to write my stories. It started out as a great idea, and then there was the update. I am fortunate that I was able to upgrade. Maybe it will show in the new chapter.**

**Last chapter, Rainbow got into a bit of trouble with Pinkie Pie. For now, she is in Urgent Care and Pinkie has been restrained for the time being. It is not 'Cupcakes', but it was expected. Twi said that Rainbow will have a few drinks of apple cider once she is out of the hospital. The only problem is hiding all that drink. Oh well, let's get rocking. Also, with Pinkie and Rainbow out for the time being, my cohost today is Princess Luna**

**Luna: GREETINGS CITIZENS OF !**

**Me: Please no Canterlot voice**

**Luna: BUT WE ALWAYS ADDRESS OUR LOYAL CITIZENS WITH THE ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE!**

**Me: They must've had horrible hearing after every royal proclaimation.**

**Luna: ARE YOU IMPLYING SOMETHING?!**

**Me: No! I-I mean, why not take it down a few hundred notches. 21****st**** Century is 'Royal Canterlot Voice' free.**

**Luna: But, we like the Royal Canterlot Voice**

**Me: I'm sorry, but times have changed.**

**Luna: …**

**Me: I don't think she will be coming back here any time soon. That is her decision. Anyway, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FiM**

**Luna: We shall begin!**

**ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!**

* * *

Twilight was happy to see her friends again. Ever since her visit to the human world, Princess Celestia and Luna sent Twilight all over Equestria to be better familiar with the realm. Her 3 days in the human world opened many doors for her and the royals. With new knowledge and possible goals put in place, Twilight needed to be sure everything for the future would be perfect. Unfortunately, she overlooked Discord's free time. Because of the limited restrictions on the draconiquus, Discord had managed to recover Sombra and Chrysalis. How Nightmare Moon survived was a mystery for all of them.

When she had awoken from her sleep, Twilight immediately searched for Princess Celestia. After finding the Princess of the Day, the two decided to take on Chrysalis once more. With new spells in both of their arsenals, they thought they were finally going to win without the Elements. They thought wrong. With the appearance of Nightmare Moon, Celestia's guard was lowered. A magical burst of dark magic quickly incapacitated the princess. Twilight, however, studied various combat spells from Starswirl's journals. His extensive research on the matter proved to be helpful, yet she was limited. Much of the magic she learned either evolved into different forms of magic, or were labeled as duds. Because of that, she was put on the defensive.

Twilight held the shield up against the changelings. Nightmare, after realizing that she had no minions of her own, crafted Shadow Ponies to fight in her name. With Luna away on official business outside Equestria, no help was coming.

The doors burst open and her friends were easily overpowered. Her relieved emotions suddenly turned to dread. She nearly lowered her shield, but she stayed strong. Sombra looked over and chuckled. "I don't see the threat that Nightmare told us about," he said.

"It's hard to imagine that these 6 defeated us. At least Discord had the right idea," Chrysalis said. "So, what do we do with these 5?"

Sombra looked over at the 5 ponies sprawled out on the floor. "Well, the concept of 'Divide and Conquer' sounds like the best way to execute this."

Chrysalis smiled. She walked over to Applejack, who was chained by the hooves. Her horn glowed green and Applejack was bathed in the light. When it subsided, Applejack was on her hooves, bowing before Chrysalis. "Applejack!" Rarity shouted.

Sombra immediately spun around and eyed the unicorn. "Silence!"

She immediately did so. Chrysalis and Applejack returned to the throne. The earth pony had no emotion in her face, and that worried Twilight. "Now, are you going to surrender, or am I going to have to pick a henchpony myself?" Sombra asked.

Twilight looked over at her friends. They were all saying the same thing: don't do it. _If I surrender, maybe Applejack can be saved,_ Twilight thought.

The alicorn sighed and dropped the shield. The minute she did so, a Shadow Pony knocked her halfway across the room. She hit a column and slumped to the ground. Chrysalis laughed like a hyena. "Restrain her," she ordered.

A changeling and Shadow Pony flew over and pinned her to the column. Sombra sighed. "Finally, ultimate victory."

Rarity growled at her captors. "This is not how one treats a lady! I demand a better method of detainment!"

Sombra chuckled. He walked over to Rarity, and with the space between his horn and hers closing, Rarity felt fear engulf her. She shut her eyes, expecting the worst from him. In a flash of light, Rarity was let go. She wiped her eyes and turned to Rainbow Dash. Her eyes were green with a dark magic aura surrounding her horn. "RARITY!"

Sombra laughed. Rarity cracked a smile. "Oh wow, all this freedom! All this vast knowledge of the dark and artificial! This magic is more powerful than that of Celestia! I see why you used dark magic, Twilight. Dark magic is just so much easier to use than anything else. There are no rules for it! This is marvelous!"

Twilight looked up and felt dread. "But-but I surrendered! You leave my friends alone!"

Sombra looked over at the alicorn princess. "I never said I wasn't going to use them. I just got you to lower your shield. Remember child, you brought this upon yourself!" he said.

Rainbow grew angry and tried flying to rescue her friends, but suddenly, her wings felt heavy. Her wings fell to the ground along with her. She looked over, and realized that her wings became solid crystal. She tried getting to her hooves, but her wings were too heavy. She was trapped. Pinkie and Fluttershy were bound and tied by a changeling. "What possessed you to join forces?"

"Discord," Sombra said.

The draconiquus poofed into existence next to the king. "You called?"

"Without Discord's guidance and carefully thought out plan, we finally stood a chance against all of you. It is true that Nightmare Moon brought you all together, but it was Discord who discovered the weakness in the Elements: if one was inactive, then all of them are useless," Sombra said.

"By my power, I defeated Princess Celestia, but your brother got in the way. Lucky me that he has to protect his new home first. I've sent some of my children to the Crystal Empire to distract them," Chrysalis said.

"And by my power, I defeated the Empire. I've sent some Shadow Ponies, by the permission of Nightmare of course, and managed to corrupt the Crystal Heart. One puny distraction has turned into a perfect victory!"

Twilight tried moving, but her captors were too strong. "You know, I've read a lot of books about villains who talk about their plan and expect to get away with it, but it will never happen. Because you told me everything, I now know where to look and how to win," she said.

Sombra laughed. "If you can escape, then we've made a mistake. C'mon then, Twilight Sparkle, try to find help. You won't find any," he said.

Twilight smiled and shut her eyes. Her horn began to glow and her captors were turned into bunnies. Discord looked on with amusement. Twilight ran to the middle of the room and grabbed her Element of Magic. "My magic has doubled with the Element of Magic, Sombra! I can still beat you!"

She charged up her energy. Sombra sighed and played along. The two opened fire on each other. Their magical energy met in the middle of the room, bathing everypony in a bright light. Sombra was noticeably struggling under the Element's power. The beam inched closer to Sombra's horn. If their magic collided at his horn, he would be broken into pieces again.

Chrysalis tried stepping in, but was blocked by Sombra. "I can do this! I don't need help from an insect!"

"An insect?! How dare you!"

Chrysalis fired at Sombra, causing him to lose his concentration. Twilight was now an inch away from victory. Chrysalis noticed this, and added her magic into the mix. Twilight tried adjusting to the new source of magic.

She couldn't make it.

The power of combined magic against hers was too powerful. Her magic gave out, exposing her Element. The dark magic overwhelmed her, sending her out the window and into the dark abyss.

"TWILIGHT!"

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I am so sorry that this took so long. With school clouding my mind, I just couldn't concentrate. I promise that I will get this done faster. I've put **_**New life in Ponyville **_**on hold since I somewhat lost interest in that. I may resume it as soon as I can, but for now, **_**Dark Vengeance **_**is on top of my priority list. Until next time, Flutter On!**

**-SirScribe**


	8. Welcome aboard

**A/N: Greetings everypony! Welcome back to **_**Dark Vengeance**_**! I feel like I'm on a roll: two updates in practically the same weekend. How is everypony these days? Um, I really don't know how to write the introduction, but I will answer a few reviews.**

**CoolCuttz: Thank you very much! I tip my hat back to you and you get a cookie (::)**

**Dark Sault: I wondered that too, and thanks to Tiarawhy, I can write how I think it will work**

**Just Call Me: Spike has been locked up by Chrysalis. He was taken while Twilight was knocked out. I may bring him back in later**

**Me: I was shocked with all of your reviews. I guess all of you want to see this thing go on. In that case, let the games begin.**

**MLP:FiM TV Time!**

**What did you all think of the newest episode of MLP that aired yesterday? Do not reveal any spoilers, but was it good to you? Was it awful? What do you think will be the next episode? Most importantly, what do you think is in the chest? Next to your review on this chapter, answer one of these questions, or all. Wow, I really don't know what else to say**

**Trixie: Speechless in the presence of the Great and Powerful Trixie? How expected**

**Me: Fillies and Gentlecolts, Trixie Lulamoon.**

**Trixie: Trixie was requested by SirScribe to attend today's recording. Of course, Trixie obliged to please her fans**

**Me: I thought you swore not to let your ego crash into the ceiling**

**Trixie: It hasn't!**

**Me: There's a hole in my roof**

**Trixie: Your home has poor construction work**

**Me: *facehoof* let's get this over with. I don't own MLP:FiM**

**Trixie: Let the show commence!**

* * *

Rainbow struggled to move. She just watched Twilight be blasted out the window with no remorse. Tears were forming in her eyes as she cursed at them for the first time in her life. Sombra smiled at Rainbow's anger and sadness and even produced a camera to record her cursing.

Rarity and Applejack remained emotionless in the middle of the throne room. Chrysalis smiled. "As much as I wanted her gone, this was not what I expected at all," she said.

Sombra looked over. "If we decided to let her live, she would've found a way to overcome us. Her demise is necessary if we want Equestria all to us," Sombra said.

Chrysalis rolled her eyes. "Well then, with no more heroes of Equestria up your sleeve Celestia, it looks like this is victory," she said.

Princess Celestia raised her head. Her horn, still broken, started to run a familiar and red liquid. "You haven't won yet, Chrysalis. Remember, there are millions of ponies who will do whatever it takes to keep their families safe. You hit too close to home. Expect a revolution," she said.

Chrysalis smiled. "Guards, lock her up. Lock them all up. Send the yellow and pink ones to the dungeon! May they never see the light again," she said.

A few changelings walked over and carried the two ponies away, against their protests. Rainbow tried flying, but her crystalized wings were too heavy for any kind of movement. "Girls! Don't worry, I'll get us out of here! Fluttershy, don't be afraid!" she called out.

The door closed behind the prisoners. "And what of the rainbow one?" Sombra asked.

Chrysalis smiled. "Discord, have her sent to the Everfree Forest. Let her play with the monsters inside," she said.

Rainbow puffed up her chest. "I'm not afraid of the Everfree! I'm brave enough to take on anything in there," she said.

"When you can run. Goodbye Rainbow Dash."

Discord snapped his fingers, and Rainbow disappeared. Sombra laughed at her disappearance. "Now, Miss Rarity, I have an empire to return to, and I need somepony as my First General. Will you be willing to fight in the name of Your Highness?"

Rarity smiled. "But of course," she said.

Sombra smiled and teleported out of the throne room. Rarity followed suit. Chrysalis looked down at her slave. "Oh young Applejack. So very young and filled with sadness. You will be remembered beyond Twilight Sparkle. I have a pest problem at the apple orchards, and my changelings need help resolving the problem. How would you like to help your queen?"

"Ah would be delighted," she said.

"Good, now go. Your commanding officer will lead you to the first orchard."

Applejack turned and walked out the door. Chrysalis smiled. _Finally, victory!_

* * *

_*Beep beep beep*_

The sound of a heart monitor slowly rocked Twilight back into consciousness. Her eyes slowly began to open, taking in her surroundings. She was in a hospital, a really weird hospital. She looked around. It was a single room and only one bed, and she was in it. The heart monitor was on her side, showing her that she is alive. She raised her head, only to be forced back down by pain. Her hoof instinctively ran up to her head. Bandages. She felt something warm underneath her bandages, and she guessed that it was blood. She groaned and slowly rose up.

Another painful shot ran up her head. This time, it was at her back. She looked over to see her wings bound to her body. She could only imagine her wings were broken. _3 months of having wings, and I break them. And how is Spike still well enough to be my assistant?_

Her eyes shot open. _Spike? Spike!_ She looked around, looking for her baby dragon. He wasn't there. Her heart monitor began to beep rapidly and she knew there would be a doctor coming in to check up on her. She needed to find Spike.

Immediately, the memories of what transpired in Canterlot flooded her mind. Rarity and Applejack becoming slaves of Sombra and Chrysalis, Fluttershy being blinded, Rainbow bound and helpless, and Princess Celestia near the point of death. She remembered trying to fight back with her Element of Magic, but it failed her.

She looked over at the counter next to her. Her Element was there, but the jewel was cracked. She read that cracking an Element was impossible, but it looks like it happened. _They won. I can't fight back, not without the Elements._

A hoof rested itself on her shoulder. She looked up. Princess Luna was there with a sympathetic look on her face. "Twilight Sparkle, it is good to see you alive," she said.

Twilight was at a loss of words. Instead of a simple 'Thank you', Twilight rose up and hugged the Princess of the Night. Luna was taken back at the sudden display of affection, but she hugged back. "Luna, I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect her. They have Princess Celestia. I'm sorry. I let you down."

Luna pulled the Princess of Magic back. "You did the best you could. You defended her while we couldn't. I am grateful that you were there for our sister."

Twilight nodded and pointed at the Element of Magic. "What do we do about the Elements? Mine is cracked."

Luna looked over at the crown. Her eyes were calculating several thousand thoughts in those 10 seconds. "We think we know somepony who can help you with this. He is here with his assistant. We are sure he knows what to do," he said.

Twilight looked up. "Is it Starswirl?" It was a farfetched question, but nopony else really understands the Elements as much as Starswirl. Luna shook her head.

"No, but he is close. He is as clever and wise as Starswirl. We will take you to him."

Twilight nodded. She jumped onto the floor, and immediately, the room began to shake. The shaking threw Luna and Twilight off balance. "I think that's him now," Luna said.

The Princess of Magic was confused. She followed Luna out of the hospital wing. In the hallway, there were engravings of strange symbols on the walls. They were not like the runes she studied from Pre-colonial times in Equestria. In fact, these runes looked older. Older and more powerful.

They reached the end of the hall. In front of them was a pair of gold doors. "We must warn thee, Twilight Sparkle, he is a bit eccentric. Patience is key with him," Luna said.

Twilight was confused. "Who is he? A magician? A scholar? A scientist? A doctor?"

Luna smiled. "All of them."

Luna opened the door. Twilight's eyes couldn't open any wider. She was in a very large room lined with copper. Frames extended from the floor all the way into the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a giant console with a large green tube running up to the ceiling. At the console was a brown Earth Pony with a messy mane. Next to the Earth Pony was a familiar gray Pegasus. She recognized the Pegasus from some of her endeavors. It was the mail mare who crashed into her balcony with a gift from Princess Celestia. Luckily she knew a spell to fix the vase.

The room continued to rock back and forth. The console began to explode, and the earth pony was trying to fix it. He flipped switches and pushed buttons at an unnatural speed. He was moving as fast as Rainbow. She looked up at Luna with a confused look.

Luna smiled. "Don't worry, he is a genius," she said.

Twilight looked back at the earth pony. He stopped and looked in their direction. He told the Pegasus something and walked over to them. "Luna, I can see you got bored with the library," he said.

"It's in the pool Doctor, we had to leave," she said, holding back a chuckle.

The words 'Library' and 'Pool' didn't seem compatible to Twilight. Why would the library be in the pool? The earth pony looked over at Twilight. Immediately, she recognized him. He would always be around whenever she or her friends got in trouble. It was him and the Pegasus who were there when she had to settle a dispute with the Appleloosans and buffalo tribes. He was there when Nightmare Moon returned. She ran past him when he was asking a question.

Twilight raised her hoof. "My name is Twilight Sparkle," she said.

He smiled. "Nice to finally be introduced to you, Twilight. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just 'The Doctor'," he said.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. Before she could question him, the room jerked forward. The Doctor turned to the Pegasus. "Ditzy, ease up on the controls! We aren't jumping into the Vortex this time!"

"I'm not trying to. They found us Doctor!" Ditzy called out.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Alright then, it looks like we aren't staying here. Off we go!"

He ran back to the console. Twilight and Luna followed. The Doctor noticed them both. "Luna, I need you to keep that lever in the midway position! Twilight, press that blue button whenever it turns red. Ditzy, I need you on the shield. They are hitting us with everything they got!"

Luna and Ditzy ran to their stations while Twilight did nothing. The Doctor looked over to her. "Oh, and welcome to the TARDIS. _Allons-y!_"

The Doctor flipped a switch, and the TARDIS jerked forward. Twilight clung onto the console. She pressed the button as instructed. The Doctor and Ditzy were cheering. Luna was smiling while Twilight was starting to feel sick.

_I must be dreaming._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like this little bit. I like the idea that someone combined Doctor Who with MLP. As he said, **_**Allons-y!**_

**-SirScribe**


End file.
